Take the Stage
by An Interesting Username
Summary: Ally Dawson and Jessica Gentry have been out of the dancing game for a couple months now, but when a friend of theirs gives word that Austin Moon needs back-up dancers for his Good Time World Tour they're ready to jump back into the game. But as they get into the flow of things, will the line between co-workers and dating fade? A year around the world can bring people a lot closer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay not going to spend a long time on this AN but I plan to update Mondays and Fridays! I've got my own laptop and I'm gonna follow through with this one! haha but yeah I plan to make every chapter around 1,000+ words! Enjoy guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin and Ally**

 **Chapter One**

 **(Austin)**

There was sweat everywhere. Every show seemed to end like this. The beat of the ending song could be found in the pound in my chest. The tempo matched the breathing patterns of the back-up dancers as they struggled to regain a breath. And if that failed to tell you what the last song was, the lyrics could be heard all throughout the arena as fans chanted them aloud as if the music was a drug and they just hadn't had enough yet.

Trish was there though. Our fearless leader and manager She was level-headed and composed as she ushered the dancers and I off the stage and far away from the crowd's chants. This was the last concert for the next seven months until the Good Time Tour. The band and I would be reunited for the tour but for each dancer, this was their last show for quite a while. A year around the world proved to be a bit much for the family oriented few that danced and others just couldn't be without their loved ones for that long.

"That was absolutely amazing guys," Trish begun once the crowd had lowered in volume and we were all together backstage. "Though this maybe the last show with all of us together for a couple of months," she reached out to playfully shove Trent, one of the dancers she had gotten close with, "but this show was quite memorable. I hope that in this time, you all grow stronger with your loved ones and keep the passion of the stage still in your heart."

"Yeah!" Trent agreed as he busted random moves in the middle of our group huddle to break the newfound sad mood and bring back the liveliness the concert brought.

More of the departing dancers joined in and soon began performing one of our many choreographed routines. Every move was to the extreme and given their own personal flair. They were amazing together, a family like no other. How we were going to build another family of dancers from the ground up was going to be a challenge.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Trish encouraged as all of the dancers joined in on the break dance, some tearful as they did so. "Now let's save our see-ya-laters _for_ later and right now drink and be merry!"

I was hanging back a bit from the group. It was saddening knowing most of these people I wouldn't see again for another year or so. They're all family to me. It's like finally being reunited with your favorite cousin around Christmas time and having to watch them leave once again just a while later.

But they were seemingly happy. Maybe it was the music freshly blasting through the speakers. The hypnotic thump of a bass had returned everyone's erratic heartbeat. It was addicting and I found myself nodding to the music from my spot on the wall. Everyone was lively under the sound of the music.

Or it may have simply been the trays of alcohol they were downing but either way, they were enjoying themselves.

"Austin," I looked up at the sound of my name coming from my stage director and best friend Dez. "Shots man," he acknowledged as he raised the miniature glass, walking over to me. "Leave the gloom for tomorrow and the work for a couple months from now."

"Yeah more like _two_ months from now. We search for new dancers in February, man," I pointed out as I accepted one of the shot glasses in his hands. Two months could never amount to the necessary amount of sleep required to start a world tour.

"True, but tonight we party like we've got all the time in the world!" I could tell Dez was obviously already nearing his personal alcohol limit as he sloppily yelled other the thumping sounds coming from the speakers. Who would I be not to join him in his alcoholic state?

I downed my shot and then snatched his. Sleep would not be evasive after tonight.

"Let the night begin!"

 **(Ally)**

There was sweat everywhere.

"Ally, dude, that was a solid workout today!" Jessica slung an arm around my shoulder laughing loudly with heavy breaths. I swear Jessica is addicted to working out. There's a fine line between wanting to just stay fit and craving the rush.

Jess was in it for the rush. We met about ten years ago when we both started our journey as Radio City Rockettes during our years at MUNY. After three years of following that dream after the completion of college, we were both driven back to Miami. Now we help teach our friend, Trent's dance class when he's unavailable. Aka. We're in the gym all day, everyday.

"Maybe tomorrow you can just stick to basic yoga for a day rather than showing up all the guys who come in to lift," I joked at her as I put weights back in their place on the rack. "Maybe then you can- I don't- _BREATHE_ afterwards!"

She grabbed my yoga mat off the floor beside me and with one good swing, wacked me in the side with it.

"I was challenging them. When I find a guy, who can lose with dignity, that will be the day I try the downward facing dog."

"Jess we've been friends for a decade now. You and I both know that's not going to happen anytime soon. Cut the guys some slack."

She turned and stepped in front of me just before the door. "So wait," She started with and exasperated sigh. "You mean to tell me to let the _guys win?_ "

"Uhm yeah kind of."

"Allyson! We've been friends for a decade now. You and I both know that's not happening."

I chuckled and shoved her lightly aside. "Come on Jess, let's go. It's getting la- Wait what's this."

Taped to the glass door was a bright red flyer.

"I saw Trent tape this to the door earlier," Jess said as she ripped it from the glass. "Right before he came in this morning with his speech about him being back for a while. Its talking about auditions to be Austin Moon's back-up dancers during his yearlong world tour."

"You know a lot about these auditions."

"Well... uh- yeah. I was thinking about auditioning so I asked Trent about it."

"What?!" I ripped the paper from blocking her face as she read more of the flyer. "Jess you'd be gone for a year!"

"Ally you're overreacting! And besides," Jess grabbed the paper and repositioned the tape to return it back on the glass. "When have you ever known me to dance without you by my side?"

"Jess, that's a year away from Miami! We just got back-"

"Ally, dancing in Trent's studio is amazing, but you and I both know our talent is meant to be displayed," she pushed open the door and took a step out. "The world can be our audience"

"Jess, I-"

"Auditions are in two months," she turned to look me in the eyes. "We've got two months to practice-" I cut her off with the strongest hug I could muster while holding my exercise bag and water bottle in my hands.

"Then I'll see you first thing tomorrow."

Jess pulled back with a triumphant laugh and victory dance. "We're going to travel the world!"

I laughed and walked past her out the door, flipping the light switch off as I left toward the parking lot. I turned to walk backwards toward my car, "We've got to make auditions first Jessica."

She jiggled the door to assure it was locked behind us and turned to run towards me. Jogging to me she yelled to the dark sky, "Don't worry about auditions! The stars are in line baby!"

With a fist pound, we stopped to stare at the Miami Sky. The stars were shining bright on this December night. It would be New York City all over again with vigorous practice for the next two months and exhausting tryouts for the five months immediately following where we'd have to learn hours' worth of routines in days. On top of all that, a year of performing on different stages.

But we're young. We're healthy. Let's live the dancer's life while we can.

"Let's show the world what we've got."

 **A/N: So yeah, this chapter was just to start up the story. See you guys Friday! Happy Holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay I couldn't wait so I maybe posting the next chapters once I feel they're ready so I can get TTS passed 5K words. Lets not waste those words on an unnecessary AN. Back to the story.**

 **P.s. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows so far! I'm working hard for you all to enjoy this!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **(Austin)**

"350 dancers made it through registration. 75 passed interviews. 50 remained after seeing the contract, routines and show schedules. Somehow, we've got to pick ten from 50 hopefuls. Let's go," Trish briefed us on the day ahead of us. She read over the notes wildly placed on her clip board that Trent had left her from their past practices from

Two and a half months go by faster than anyone expects. For me, it's mainly because I spent the past two months completely relaxing with a side of hitting the gym.

If I woke up before 2pm that is.

Today, the goal was to dwindle 50 hopefuls down to 10 successors. We were overlooking the stage in the light and sound booth of the theater. Luckily for me, I was the handsome face on the cover and was only needed for minimal parts of the choosing. I only needed to dance and give me input when asked. The 50 had been working on learning two routines; a new one and an old one choreographed to one my singles. I was given a list of all the names and numbers of all the hopefuls. Like Trish's clipboard, every name had a detailed note next to them

 _#27- Lola McKinney: Learns fast, occasional sloppy motions, memorizes fast, bad facials (intense focus)_

 _#278- Jillian Johnson: Tall, Lanky, Great facials, memorizes by counts only_

 _#150- Adrien Dawes: Clean motions, memorization is a little lacking, great facials, energy_

Trent had left nothing untouched. Each page had names, numbers, and critiques.

I looked up from my clipboard at the sound of Trent calling out for attention. 50 voices stopped and looked to Trent with confidence, each desperately trying to absorb all the information he was telling them.

Two stood out among the rest with their confidence. One long-haired brunette and the other with bright silver hair. With the distance, I couldn't make out facial features but these girls did obtain the beauty that comes with confidence.

"Wait, what?"

I turned from my spot in the dark window to look at Trish and Dez. They were both intently looking at one of the pages of notes on Trish's board, mumbling to themselves. Dez stood from the table an looked past me, out the window and to the stage.

Were the first tears about to be shed?

Dez broke his gaze from the window looking back at Trish. He simply shrugged and stepped out of the booth heading down the stairs and toward the stage. I watched as he walked up the side steps and interrupted Trent mid- routine. They both gravitated off stage as Trent yelled for a five-minute break.

I turned back to ask Trish what the hell was going on.

"Page 3. Numbers 172 and 173," she stated simply and continued to scan other names and critiques as if 172 and 173 didn't affect her at all minutes ago.

Page 3 had ten people listed on its front like all the other pages. Notes were lazily written down its side with very Trent like doodles accompanying them. Obviously, boredom hit him somewhere and without a doubt, page 3 critiques were all about who caused the boredom with lack of emphasis on moves. However, as you neared the bottom of the page two critique spots lacked doodles.

And notes.

All that was written across both locations was one solid sentence in Trent's unmistakable handwriting:

 _If anyone is going to take my place, it's these girls._

Trent had more than faith in these girls. He was giving them his job.

I looked out the window and quickly spotted the two girls- front row, a little to the left. The two he had been watching just moments ago.

"Watch them Austin," Trish called. I kept my eyes on the two girls as they practiced on their own in the absence of Trent. "See how they move, their dancing habits, and all that jazz."

I watched intently at the girls. Every move had purpose. The counts were hit hard with solid motions. They knew what they were doing and they had just begun.

"You should know all of that about who you'll be dancing with for the next year or so."

 **(Ally)**

We'd been dancing for four and a half hours and there were 15 of us left on stage.

Only 10 people would be accepted.

There was a system to these tryouts that I had learned in those hours. The stage was quite large but all 50 of us managed to fit into 5 easy rows. After a while of dancing Trent would call for a five-minute break and sprint of the stage and to the booth. A couple minutes would pass and he would once again be coming down the stairs with the accompaniment of a tall red head.

In seconds, Trent would go to start the next section we would be practicing- no doubt acting as a distraction- and Red would drift to the back of the group every time. The next time I'd look back, one less person would be in the back row and he'd be making his way back up the stairs to the booth.

By an hour, everyone knew that if you were placed in the back, you needed to dance your hardest to declare that you weren't leaving this stage without signing a contract, rehearsal schedule and a mental list of all the things you need to pack to last a year.

Four and a half hours we'd been dancing and somehow Jess and I had found ourselves in the back row.

It was stressful, nonetheless. Trent had already told those of us remaining that after the last break, Austin would be joining us in practice.

I wouldn't make it that far.

I was dripping sweat and pushing the boundaries of my dancing. Any little slip upset me more and more. _Wrong count. To the left, not right Ally! Down, roll up, down_. The stress to memorize everything was intense.

On top of that, I could feel Red's eyes on me.

Even before he gently grabbed my arm and directed me backstage.

"Wait here," he instructed as he headed back toward the stage.

Tears were beginning to brim my eyes as much as I willed them away.

 _Be professional Allyson._

I located my bag backstage and waited for my next instruction. I've been let down before. I could list them all. The time I ran off the stage in high school because of stage fright in the talent show. When I fell on my face the first day of auditions for the Rockettes. Now I could add this to my list.

Red came back with Jess. Her head was down and she could only be compared to a kicked puppy. I knew what she was feeling in that moment and before I knew it myself, I had wrapped my arms around her in a gripping hug.

Red cleared his throat and we separated. "Please gather your things and follow me."

Jess snatched up her bag and went to stand by my side as we followed the tall red head. We followed an elaborate path that lead us completely around the theater and to a dark staircase. We continued up the flight of steps until we reached a door clearly labeled "Not an exit".

Pushing the door open, Red stepped aside to hold the door open for us. The room was dark and narrow. On one side, heavy show lights lined the wall and a projector's screen acted as a partition blocking any intruders from seeing the rest of the room. Red calmly stepped ahead of us once more and maneuvered in between the lights and the screen, gesturing us to follow. The other side of the room had a table facing the windows overlooking the stage where a short Latina leaned and watched us as we walked around the room's partition.

We were in the booth.

"Allyson Dawson and Jessica Gentry?" the Latina asked.

Red nodded and gently shoved us forward.

"I'm going to need your numbers."

I looked down at the large sticker with 172 plastered on it that I had placed on my chest hours ago, and started to pick it off. The tears were back in the brim of my eyes.

I handed my sticker to the woman in front of me. Jess did the same then reached out to gently squeeze my shoulder. We were ready to give our "thank you"s and be on our marry way. I reached my hand up and gripped the wrist still attached to my shoulder with an understanding sigh.

I looked up trying to compose myself and manage a goodbye without a crack in my voice.

"Thank you-"

"I'm not finished," she interrupted and walked to the table in front of the windows, grabbing some papers and returning to our waiting figures. "This is next months' schedule."

I stopped breathing and stared dumbly at the paper being offered to us. Our names were written at the top of the paper in neat, effortless script. Jess took both papers for us and stared at them in her hands. Neither of us being able to comprehend anything just yet.

"I also need a signature on these contracts." My face broke into a giddy grin and I gave Jess's wrist another squeeze. "My name is Trish De la Rosa. I'm the show's manager. Behind you is Dez Worthy, stage director. Welcome aboard our first two Good Time World Tour Dancers."

Dez walked backwards past us on his way to watch outside the window, shooting a wink as he did so, "Welcome to the family, ladies."

"Ally!" Jess giggled aloud in her infectious way. Trish sat back and watched in amusement at our excitement. "We did it!"

"We're back Jess," I said as I turned to hug her. "We're back."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying so far. Again, I'm trying to push these chapters to get them in a certain word category so the story will get noticed easier. Also, I wanted to let you all know that in this story Dez and Trish are older than Austin but they all are over 21. You find out a little more about Trish and Dez in this chapter. Dez and Austin's Bromance is displayed here. Another thing: If you couldn't tell already Dez and Trish are very professional but fun. Dez isn't the crazy kid from Disney. He's big brother-ish.**

 **Yup. Let's get this show on the road shall we.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Ally)**

"Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?" I asked for the third time.

"It's just a blown tire, Ally. Tow truck is on its way," Jess responded with an exasperated sigh. "Plus, I've already notified Trish on the whole situation. I'll be at practice as soon as I can."

"Alright, alright. Later Jess."

"Peace girl."

On the way to the practice area for rehearsal, Jess' Camaro had a spike of bad luck.

And by a spike, I mean there was an industrial sized nail quickly deflating one of her rear tires. Of course, being the self-righteous girl she is, Jess simply called her insurance and had a truck directed her way without a second thought about it. She's never been one to moan and groan over the small things but rather search out the problem and make a change.

Of course, that has resulted in her getting trouble and, as best friend, me going down with her.

Now she's busy taking care of business and I'm pacing around the rehearsal entrance with my phone glued to my ear like her mother waiting for her to get home from a date past midnight.

Not only did that spike mess with Jess' day but mine as well. I don't mean to sound selfish here, but Jess is my dance partner and I've never really been quite fond of dancing without her. But that was how the day was going to have to go though.

It had only been a month since auditions. After some basic practices, we moved our rehearsals from the theater stage to a full arena. Trish had paid for five months of reservation time. After auditions, she wasted no time hauling the tour's equipment into the arena. It turned out to be double the expected amount of merchandise and backdrops and soon created a maze throughout the arena.

Guitar strumming met my ears once our phone call ended. I was about a half an hour early and only a hand full of people had arrived yet. Some sound and lighting crew for sure, but who would be playing the musicians' guitars.

Anyone who signed a contract with Trish _knows_ to only touch your own equipment per her highlighting it within the contract. She wanted to avoid further expenses than what's planned and broken equipment would not be handled lightly with her. Some of the other lucky dancers had been put in charge of t-shirt and confetti cannons while, of course, the musicians oversaw their instruments; amps and all.

Who would want to be kicked off the tour before it's even begun.

The notes were getting sloppy and whoever was playing the acoustic guitar was obviously becoming frustrated. There was strumming, strumming, wrong note, and then a string of course words.

My dad owns a music store and has virtually my entire life. It was only right for him to pass down the musical skills he had learned as a kid to his own. Acoustic guitar is relaxing and borderline therapeutic. It's melodic sound and vibration against your skin can lull any savage beast into a sweet slumber.

It would only be kind if I helped the poor beast relax.

I ventured further into the rehearsal area in search for the source of the strumming.

After some bends and turns around the crowded room, I came across one beanie clad person hunched over an acoustic. He was perched on an amp starring too intently at the guitar in his hand to notice my approach.

I cleared my throat and the stranger was quick to move his gaze upward. Hazel eyes stared back at me and blonde hair peaked from under the gray beanie.

Austin Moon.

"I uhm.."

 _Okay, Ally, let's not be awkward._

"I don't think your guitar is in tune," I awkwardly stated. Moving my gaze from bright eyes to the guitar in question, I gestured for him to pass the acoustic over for me to fix.

I completely expected the lopsided grin and upward drawn eyebrow that I received in response.

Still, the popstar handed the acoustic over by the neck of the guitar. I reached forward and grasp the instrument and studied its brand before strumming myself. With the weight of the instrument I searched for somewhere to sit. Austin promptly stood and silently offered his amp for me to sit on. With a curt nod, I sat and went to work. Hearing the off chords, I quickly went to adjusting the strings.

I could feel his eyes on me as my fingers moved over the strings. Probably making sure I wasn't damaging the instrument. "My father owns a music store in South Miami. Tuning the instruments was an everyday chore at home as a young girl," I stated trying to add some noise to the silence.

I looked over my eyelashes at him as I gave on final satisfied strum and pointed the neck back towards him to grab with my other hand held out for him to shake.

"My name is Ally Dawson."

 **(Austin)**

"Have you ever felt electricity with someone?"

"Austin, we're watching the television together right now. So, yeah, I guess."

"Dez, I'm serious."

"Well, on the love aspect, you know I have," Dez lowered the volume on the flat screen ahead of us and

turned to face me on the couch. "I mean, Austin, you were there the night I asked Trish to marry me. You're going to be standing next to me in two years-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm really happy for you Dez."

"Thanks man," he responded with a fist bump. "But who is it that's brought these thoughts into young Austin Moon's mind?" He knocks on my head in a playful manner and I shoo his fist away.

"It's no where near serious first off," I started. Dez huffed sarcastically and rolled his eyes at my start-up. "But I also know damn well that no one has ever interested me as fast and easy as this girl has. Dez, I spent twenty minutes before practice talking only about music with her and slowly- _slowly-_ I'm starting to fall, man."

Dez smiled at me as I talked. I felt as if I was repeating all the things he once stated to me a few years ago, when Team Austin had formed and he first met Trish.

He had been head over hills with no idea what to do.

"So, what's your plan?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we didn't even start talking until this morning at rehearsal but honestly, I don't know how I could have possibly missed Ally's beau-"

"Nope."

I stopped and looked at him. I was shocked nonetheless. "What?"

"No, Austin. You cannot date Allyson."

"Wait Dez-"

"Austin, I love you man. You're like my brother. I've seen you go through girls like nobody's business-"

"Dez, wait-" I interrupted.

"No, listen Austin," I stopped and leaned back into the couch. I hadn't noticed how close we had gotten in mere seconds. I was defensive and overall needed to calm down. "Allyson is different than those girls. You may have an entire list on how she's way better than them, but one stands above the rest for me."

"What?" I asked honestly, my mind blank of any coherent thought since I'd officially met Ally Dawson.

"There's a fine line between work and play," Dez stated simply. "When work calls for you to be around each other for months on end, you probably don't want to test your boundaries."

I pushed past the fact that Dez and Trish met at the start of our little business. I didn't want an argument. I wanted his advice and that's what I got.

Honesty.

Scooting even further into the couch- if remotely possible-, I focused on my clasped hands in my lap. That was one solid point. I don't want to risk losing not only a great person but a great dancer from my life. And if Ally were to leave, her silver-haired friend was sure to follow.

I responded with a nod and reached to turn the television volume back up to a comfortable volume.

Even though the show was far from my mind.

Maybe I could walk the line, parse.

Test friendship.

And maybe, with this year of friendship, sparks felt today may just as well turn into fireworks tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey so school just started back up for me, but I'm still going to try my hardest to post each chapter on time.**

 **(Ally)**

"Hey there gorgeous. What's a pretty thing like you doing at a bar alone."

May I introduce douchebag number seven. One of many assholes who have managed the guts to approach me. Don't get me wrong; I know it takes serious balls to do what these guys just won't _stop_ doing. It would also be fair for me to admit that numbers three and four weren't bad-looking.

The only downside was that they both knew it and had the audacity to cross the room to my spot on the bar and tell me all about it.

They weren't quite my type.

I know, I know:

 _Well Ally, what the hell are you doing sitting at a bar in the dress Jess bought you that shows everything that God gave you?_

In the months I've known him, I have learned that Dez is quite the drinker. He never acquires the fully "wasted" phase and holds his liquor well. I think that is thanks to his fiancée Trish however. She's always there to steal the glass from him and redirect his attention to her which he definitely did not mind.

So when Trish announced a celebratory party at a famous downtown club and everyone knew that Dez had a huge part in it. But no one was complaining. We were celebrating the night of our final practice at The Scene in their largest VIP room.

However, the dancefloor was far away from the VIP hall. To comfortably record Jess drunkenly grind on some random hunk she plucked from the bar with my video phone, I had to sit on the corner bar stool. It was like a target for the opposite sex.

My dress obviously didn't make it any better. It was a tight number that squeezed everything closer together. I would know because every time a gutsy guy would come to talk, he would basically be talking to my chest. How I allowed Jess to buy this for me- let alone _beg_ me to wear it- was completely unknown to me.

But number seven was proving to be a gutsy mother-

Did he just touch me?

His arm wrapped around my midsection from behind with his fingers spread apart trying to brush the underside of my bust.

I whipped around on the stool to slap him just as fast as his hands were forcibly removed.

Austin was there.

Like Dez and I, I had also gotten a chance to get to know Austin in these past months. He was good at his art. Silent and observe but bold and loud when he needed to be. He was always quick to flash his picture-perfect smile, showing his fans just how dazzling he was.

But he left his winks for his closest friends.

Or was that just me?

Either way, he always seems to be there for his friends. The day we first talked when Jess's tires blew out, Austin was quick to pay for the tow and new tire. When Travis, another one of the back-up dancers, was having a hard time learning the counts to one of the songs, Austin volunteered to stay after and help him.

He just never failed to be there for everyone.

Right now, he's forcibly removing some jerk from my presence and I couldn't be more thankful.

 **(Austin)**

I couldn't control myself.

I've seen Ally wear a number of things ranging from sweats to a sports bra and spanks. The fact that a tight, black dress can make me see passed all the monuments we've made as _just friends_ and just throw caution to the wind was quite terrifying. The things liquor will make you do.

But god damn, Ally has some curves.

And every guy in this fucking club was noticing too.

She was completely innocent, perched on the bar stool, but from any angle, you could spot Ally's curves. At practice, her hair was always in a tight knot on the top of her head. I had never paid much attention before but now, with her hair cascading down her back, running my hands through it is all I can possibly think about.

My mind was no longer on the jerk scrambling to get out of my clasp but rather on the beauty in front of me.

"Ally, would you like to dance," I offered my hand nervously and smiled big when she placed her own in it.

"Gladly."

We made our way to the dance floor and found our place alongside Jess and her new male friend. Jess and Ally shared a glance before turning to dance with each other and leaving, us to watch.

Honestly, I had no idea what song this was.

Or how I ended up watching this amazing girl dance freely with her best friend.

But I did know that gleam in her eye and that sultry voice was intoxicating.

Reaching forward, I placed a hand on Ally's hip and brought her backside to my chest.

It was going to be a long night.

I can't wiat.

 **A/N: So should I do the following day or pickup from where this chapter left off?**

 **Sorry this is a little short**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry about the extended delay. Graduation. Scholarship essays. Finals. It was all quite at lot these past couple of months but your girl is back. I've also got another story going so my dedication is back up. It's summer and I do have a job and band camp quickly approaching not to mention college as well. But I'm not giving up on this. Let's do this.

 **(Ally)**

Bodies were everywhere. Everyone was close. Everywhere was hot. I could no longer tell what limb was mine and what wasn't.

But God, Austin. I could feel Austin.

We were playing a dangerous game here. A slowly built up friendship was turning into a lot more in mere minutes. We were going back and forth. I'd tease with a swing of my hips and a roll of my back. He'd grip what he could fit into his palm and pull me closer and closer.

One of his hands never left my waist since we'd found ourselves on the dance floor. As time went on, his lips found my neck, lightly brushing every other second. It was slowly driving me mad. He held our hips close as we rocked back and forth to the beat. The song was entrancing. At some time, I had found my hand reached backwards, lost in the blonde tangles of Austin's hair. My other was latched onto his pants chain pulling him closer if remotely possible.

I could feel his heart beat pound against my back. I could feel my own thump against my chest to the beat of the music. His bottom lip dragged sultrily up my neck. Shivers instantly wracked its way through my spine as I felt teeth clasp and pull my ear. Under the noise of the club, no one noticed the moan that escaped my mouth.

"Fuck."

But Austin did.

The song was starting to pick up tempo. I could feel it in our heart beats. My dress was beginning to ride up with my arms being up and the quickened tempo of our little dance. Austin's long fingers were sliding down to lay at were my dress no longer covered skin.

His fingers gripped bare thigh in a quick caress and then they were gone and reaching to grab my forearm and pull me away from the crowd. I followed his lead as he separated us from sweating, gyrating bodies to the door of the VIP room. Not seconds after entering, I was pinned against the wall. I could feel my breath shutter as I felt the cold of the wall on my warm skin

Brown met brown and anticipation was settling in. I watched Austin's mouth open and close in hesitation, but I couldn't wait any longer. I needed the connection of his lips on mine. I couldn't stand the wait.

"What are you waiting for," I whispered not trusting my voice. "Kiss me."

He did.

 **(Austin)**

I couldn't forget the feeling. Ally's lips on mine, her curls knotted between my fingers. That night in The Scene came out of nowhere. Hands were grabbing for anything they could reach and the whole ordeal came to an end too soon.

One second she was in my arms and the next being drug away by Jess. There was no time to act and no way to catch up.

That was last week.

Today kicked off the tour. The first big show was planned to be at the stadium tonight. Immediately afterwards everyone is to get on the buses on our way to Los Angeles. Trish wanted to start the tour in the biggest promotional spot and with the buses being spotted around the nation from the East Coast to the West Coast, publicity on social media will be uncontrollable.

Everyone was getting ready backstage but unfortunately, I was so far away from Ally as I warmed up with the vocalist and she rehearsed counts with the dancers. We hadn't had the chance to talk at all. Every moment we're even remotely next to each other someone drags her away.

We arrived at the stadium at the same time, but Jess was right alongside her and I know well enough that talking to Ally about last night in front of her would just be awkward and mostly embarrassing. After vocal warm-ups, I found her perched on the edge of the stage alone but as soon as I reached her from the stage a couple of the other dancers pulled her down into the stands to go grab coffee.

I thought my chance had finally arrived when I caught her stretching in the hall backstage, but Trent and Trish reached her before I did. Now, any other situation I would've gotten frustrated and interrupted- especially after a day full of interruptions. However, I knew what this conversation was about. It was a private proposal for Ally to be head dancer. It was a big deal but Trish and Trent didn't want to force her into agreeing by making the proposal public. It was a new level of responsibilities for the year but Trent was very sure she could handle it.

I could see her from our little group of singers. None of the dancers measured up to her. Even when she wasn't trying she still managed to captivate me. Every move and sensual swing of her hips was hypnotizing and goddammit I couldn't focus.

Tonight's show was a showcase for how every other show will be. The audience must love every second so all the other shows gathers more fans who want to experience it as well. I want nothing more than to reach all the fans who feel they've been forgotten in their small state.

Tonight, is about the fans.

Tomorrow I will talk to Ally.

 **A/N:** So yeah. Please drop a review. By the way, I noticed one of my favorite authors on this website dropped a couple reviews and I can't thank you guys enough for continuing to read. Thank you all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

 **(Ally)**

You could still hear the crowd screaming.

The concert started off strong.

 _Heart Made Up On You_ was the kicker. As soon as the beat started screams followed not a beat later. When Austin rose from under the stage during his first declaration, I could've sworn my ear drums ruptured.

The blood was pumping through my veins to the beat of the song as my body moved on its own accord. It was all muscle memory now. We had practiced this song millions of times. Dez wanted to be sure that the performance and visual affects balanced and started the entire show off with a bang.

Most of the song consisted of partner dancing in sections- each verse and chorus Austin had a new partner. My section was the bridge. The lyrics were heated and Austin's voice was as rough and sexy as we'd practiced-the moves had to match up. It was a very quick section but it felt as if it drug on forever.

I still very much remember the feeling of Austin's chest as I slid down his body into a solid split as his "Go" echoed throughout the arena.

Good God.

We found ourselves paired together on the fast, erotic songs. _Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time_ was our finale and I still couldn't slow my heart rate. We were so close throughout the entire performance that it drove me insane. The real thing was much more intense than any practice beforehand. During the bridge the moves slowed. The slow grind that occupied Austin lyrics about being drunk gave me immediate flashbacks to our moment in the club- his hands gripping around my midsection.

That was about an hour ago and I still couldn't let my mind drift too far from him.

"Okay that was amazing guys!" Trish cheered and everyone responded with a cheer of their own. "Okay so the busses have been loaded, but let me provide a little information on things.

"There are five charter buses and two trailers. If you're a musician or a hand, you've already been told which trailer holds your items," She spoke toward the small group who nodded in response. "Alright. There is a total of -ten dancers, five hands, six musicians, Dez, Austin and I. There are five cots on each bus. All five stage hands are on bus one bus, five of the musicians on two, four dancers with the final musician in three, five dancers in four and the four heads in the last."

I could feel everyone looking around confusedly. I think I even saw one of the hands checking Trish's math. The looks caught Trish's attention and she jolted as if she'd been shocked.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot," Trish breathed. "Ally Dawson has taken Trent's position as head over dancers and choreography. Congratulations Ally." Shouts of congrats were shouted in my direction and I couldn't help the blush that rose onto my cheeks as I spotted Austin's smile and wink that was completely unnoticeable to the crowd.

"Alright, alright," Trish called to the groups. "Group up. Figure it out. You've got five minutes till the buses leave." Everyone started grouping together to grab their personal belongings.

Jessica nudged my shoulder grabbing my attention before I walked away. I had made sure to okay the whole ordeal with being head dancer with Jess first. I didn't want her to upset or jealous. She means more to me than some promotion.

"Als, I know you have your own romance blossoming and shit-"

"What?"

"But you know Greyson?"

"What romance?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, the guitar player," She started to walk toward our little pile of suitcases, grabbing her own.

"Are you even listening-"

"Yeah we've gone on some dates," I hurried to grab my suitcase as she turned to continue walking to the third bus.

"Wait. Blue-haired Greyson?"

"So we're dating now," Jess climbed the stairs without looking back. She rounded the corner and her silver hair disappeared

"Wait hold on!" I could see Greyson sitting upfront by the window with his neon blue hair shining.

"So, I'll see you at the first stop!" She called from somewhere in the bus.

"Jessica Ann Gentry!" I huffed to myself more than anyone.

I stepped away from the bus and noticed the last of the suitcases being pulled to buses so I made my way to bus one.

I'll just have to wait until stop one.

 **(Austin)**

When Ally got on the bus she took a spot in the seats at the front of the bus.

She wore "Don't talk to me" on her forehead, but I still found myself making my way to the front. I took a seat next to her as she leaned back with her eyes closed. I don't know who did this beautiful girl wrong but I was determined to find out was wrong.

"Great work tonight," I tried first. Ally opened her eyes slowly at the sound of my voice with a small smile gracing her face.

"Back at you. You really know how to woo a crowd of twelve-year-old girls," Ally joked.

"You know how?" Ally leaned a little closer as she waited for my answer. "I'm trying to woo their moms," I answered with a wink.

"Oh, shut up," she laughed. "But really, the show was absolutely amazing Austin."

"Then what's got you all upset?"

She huffed at first, the way she did when she first walked on the bus. Still Ally turned to me with a kind of sad smile.

"Jess is dating Greyson and she just now told me about it."

"Wait, what's wrong with that?"

"This whole trip was supposed to be us together," Ally started turning forward to look at the back of the seat in front of her. "I guess that plan falling apart was my fault. With taking Trish and Trent's proposal I knew I wouldn't be spending as much time completely with her. I talked to her about it."

"She seemed very happy for you Ally."

"Yeah but when we talked, very briefly might I add, she totally dismissed me. Told me that she'd see me at the first stop as if I couldn't text her or talk to her at all," Ally confessed and turned her body completely to me in her seat. "In our months of friendship, Jess has never hidden anything from me but all of a sudden she's dating Greyson and yelling at me about us!"

I watched her cheeks tinge pink but she looked at me with the same annoyance she held in her words.

This was the perfect timing. She brought us up. I didn't have to stutter through my words to bring it up.

"Can we talk about us Ally." Her face fell slightly and the light pink on her cheeks began to burn a deep red.

"Yeah," she awkwardly laughed. "I had too much to drink and the whole feel of the club was just wild and I'm-"

"I like you Ally," I cut her beginnings of rambling off and I smiled lightly. "Ever since you made me feel stupid about tuning my own guitar- and I'M supposed to be the professional- I can't stop thinking about you," I tried to bring that beautiful laugh from her.

"Austin," she started in a way that made my heart stop. Damnit. Maybe next time I should just try listening to Dez. I prepared my mouth to say something to defend our friendship. I couldn't lose her completely.

"Yeah," I started looking down at my hands.

"I've never felt the way I do about you with any other guy."

I looked up to her twinkling doe eyes. God, this girl. I lowered my lips to her pouty lips I remembered so well.

"What are you waiting for," she said lightly as a smirk graced her lips. "Kiss me."

For the second time, I did.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews guys! See you in a couple days!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So sorry. To correctly write this story, I had to plan their entire trip. A yearlong concert is kinda hard to plan. On top of that, college is getting closer and closer. Either way, thank you for all the positive feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally characters or Rags' song "Someday" or the Tallahassee locations mentioned. I only dream of knowing David Dobrik and Liza Koshy.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **(Ally)**

The morning was kind of insane

Trish was going bus to bus waking everyone up at our first location. I woke up with my body tucked comfortably in the side of Austin's body.

We ended the day browsing YouTube until the late night and ended up falling asleep to the sounds of David Dobrik and Liza Koshy's antics.

When we wok we were still in Florida but around seven hours North. There were no scheduled concerts while we made our way to Los Angeles. It was a week of fun for everyone.

The Search for Moon became popular in hours after Dez posted it on Social Media. Within the first couple hours on the road, our phones dinged with pictures and videos of fans passing by the bus. The Search was going just as Dez planned with Austin last minute giving away our location for fans to try and scramble to meet us there.

It was a weeklong, exciting game of Cat and Mouse as I called it.

"I've never actually been to Tallahassee," I whispered to Austin. We were in the backseat of a silver Town&Country headed into Tallahassee and away from the secluded lot where the buses were parked. There were two rented vehicles to take whoever wanted to go along into town as well as those required for the flash-mob performance planned for Cat and Mouse.

"Well then you'd just have to accompany me to brunch and a tour, milady." "That would be lovely."

We entered Tallahassee after a couple minutes of driving on the interstate before we finally pulled into the Centre of Tallahassee Mall parking lot. It was midday but everything was still somewhat empty.

It was quiet walking up to the mall's entrance. "Maybe we chose the wrong mall?" Dez questioned as he looked around.

"It's also 2 o'clock," Austin reassured his buddy. "Let's just go inside. When we walked inside everything was a lot busier than the parking lot. So busy that no one gave Austin a second glance.

There was a makeshift stage toward the center of the walkway. There were no signs telling what would happen on the stage or when so a couple mall-goers conversed as they leaned on the stage.

Dez stepped ahead to set up his camera in directed in front of the stage as quickly as possible. He flashed a thumbs up over his head as a signal to Austin and he ran to take his spot center stage with his acoustic in hand.

He belonged up there.

" _I follow my dreams! You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream_." Austin started off strong with soft strums of the guitar behind the powerful vocals. The small group of teens were shocked from their leaning spot. Their gasps drew the attention of everyone within range.

" _I'll make them believe_!" The girls in front screamed a little at their luck but my eyes were unwavering from the blonde god whose eyes were also locked on mine.

I blew a mocking kiss his way as he held out the note. Austin tossed his head back, " _Whew_!" I laughed openly at his dramatics as I walked to my place for the start of the flash-mob.

The whole idea was exciting and proving to be outrageously fun so far.

I could see the other five dancers who volunteered to be a part of the performance in their places ready to go.

" _Someday, Someday,_ " Austin sung out as everyone started to take their place in the performance. One of the stage hands, Wallace, carried on a light weight speaker with drummer Taylor Cohen behind with a portable mini beat board. Allen Walsh, "Austin's right-hand-vocal-man", followed behind the two onto the stage as planned.

"I'm gonna be the next big thing." At each word a different dancer stepped out in front of the stage in formation with myself going last.

The performance was only to last one verse as Trish instructed. We were already gaining a good- sized audience from these unsuspecting mall-goers and we were just beginning the verse.

However, that was expected.

Trish had created a plan with the mall officials. If the crowd became bigger than we expected for the one minute performance and resulted in people blocking the front door, Austin and the dancers would exit the building through the store on the west end of the mall.

In other words, as soon as Austin sung the lyrics And tell the whole world the best is yet to come we were going to run.

Run away from the mob of young Austin Moon fans for 500 feet and out to the rented vans waiting by the door on the count of three.

What a fucking work out.

"- _and everything I want imma get it at last. Okay,_ " Our fast-paced moves slowed with the beat of the song as I discreetly surveyed the area. I choregraphed the routine to allow a little breathing time before the great sprint.

A couple more lines and it was go time.

" _And know that there's no limit_." Austin should be handing off his guitar by now. " _To be pursuing all our dreams and we 'gon make it._ "

"AND TELL THE WORLD THAT THE BEST IS YET TO COME!" We froze in place with no music just the audience screaming for more. A beat passed. Then two. And three. The chase for the mouse was on. And god could the cats scream as they followed close behind.

 **(Austin)**

"Whoever doubted the speed of a bunch of twelve year olds should be emailed that video," Ally giggled over her glass.

Just two hours ago we were running for what seemed like our lives. We sped away through the back roads to the buses, losing any following cars on the way.

We were spending the rest of our time in Tallahassee eating dinner at A La Provence. My only disguise was a clothing change and a beanie to tuck away my blonde strands even though we were only down the street from the Centre mall.

The excitement of the day filled our mealtime conversation but I had promised myself that I would cover some more ground.

"So, Ally."

"So, Austin," Ally teased back as she set down her glass. "I don't think I can last this entire trip." "What? Austin, you can't-"

"Without being able to call you mine."

Her cheeks flushed red as she looked down at her food. Her curls rolled in front of her face like a curtain but couldn't block my view of the small smile gracing her lips. "What do you mean?"

"Ally, will you officially be my girlfriend?" I reached my hand across the table to hers. She looked up at me with her gorgeous doe eyes.

"Of course, Austin."

"Really?!" I could feel my face stretch into a painfully wide smile.

"Austin," Ally breathed as she squeezed our joined hands. Her cheeks burned a soft pink. "I kind of already assumed we were more than just friends."

I felt my own cheeks heat at her words. "Well now it's official." I brought my other hand to clasp over our joint ones. Squeezing tightly.

Ally brought her other hand on top. "Now we're a team."


End file.
